


Waiting for tomorrow

by Anonymous



Series: With every serious fic comes a series of smut one-shots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bed Humping, Degradation, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Hajime is too busy and can't spend time with Nagito, so he spends the day by himself.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: With every serious fic comes a series of smut one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056824
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115
Collections: Anonymous





	Waiting for tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write my serious fic because this idea wouldn't leave my head so sorry if it's too OOC

Nagito closed his door with a quiet click. It had taken him a lot of time and preparation but he finally decided to just give in to his yearnings and finally ask Hajime to hang out.

It wasn’t like they’ve never spent time together or hung out, they were dating after all, but every time it was initiated by Hajime. Not once did Nagito try and ask out his boyfriend to spend time with him and it made him feel selfish.

It was quite paradoxical, really. He didn’t want to make any moves in fear of bothering his lover, yet leaving him to make every move made him feel like he wasn’t putting any work in their relationship.

So he’d gone out in search of Hajime, when he finally found him his spirit was crushed by the fact that Hajime would be busy for the entire day. This bad luck had put such a dent in his mood that he almost felt miserable, so much so that just by seeing the look on his face, his boyfriend had to reassure him that tomorrow he would spend all his time with him. He was such a good boyfriend.

But even though he was promised all that time and affection he desperately wanted that still left him with a problem. He was, as Kazuichi put it, very very horny.

It was in his nature after all, of course someone as low and disgusting as him would only seek out their partner because they needed something from them. Then again the mere fact of him having a partner in the first place invalidated most of his argument.

So here he was, in his room with a growing need curling right below his stomach.

He had tried watching porn before, due to Kazuichi insisting it'd fix all of his problems but even after he tried watching various things he still couldn't find something that helped him.

In his current situation he decided to soothe his need in another way. He found that delving deep into fantasies of his own design was the best medicine for his desperate fever.

The start was always a bit awkward. He shut and locked all the doors and windows in his cottage, he valued his privacy in such intimate moments, then he unbuttoned his jeans and let them slide down his boney thighs, his boxers followed the same trail.

Although porn itself didn't peak his interest some of the things depicted gave him some ideas, what he was about to do right now was also a thing he had found in one of the videos he’d watched.

He kneeled down on the floor, purposefully staying as close to the edge of the mattress. He fumbled a little with the bottle of lube before he managed to uncap it, although he didn’t see the guy in the video using lube it was better to be safe than sorry.

He poured some of the translucent liquid on his hand then he began gradually pumping his growing erection. Every squelch and small movement made his lip quiver, it was just like him to get so hot and bothered without barely any stimulus.

After he was finally hard enough he bent down, the top half of his body lay on the bed, the bottom half knelt on the ground. His dick was sandwiched between his body and the mattress, the sheets rubbing at his overly-sensitive skin in a pleasant way.

Nagito closed his eyes, fully prepared to dive head first into whatever fantasy his brain would provide him with. 

He began moving, drawing his hips back then bringing them back in, the action made him whimper in pleasure. Once more he moved back then forth, back and forth, each one getting faster and faster, his sounds getting louder and more whorish.

In the realm of his fantasy Hajime was there, because of course he was, and something Nagito did made the brunet think he was worthy of being punished. So the tanner man made his partner get off on his own, made him seek for his touch but not receive it.

He could imagine everything so vividly. Hajime, handsome, beautiful, brilliant Hajime, he was sitting on the bed, legs spread just enough for Nagito’s boney frame to fit, he had planned his position just so his pale lover was close to him but not getting any skin to skin contact. Nagito could grab at his jeans all he wanted but he would never get the contact he really needed to get off properly.

He was moaning fully now, legs shaking as he kneeled, hands grabbing the sheets with desperation, he was almost on the brink of tears from how good he felt. He needed more and less at the same time.

The Hajime in his head made him stop moving even as he begged to continue. Beautiful tan hands moved to lift up and remove his shirt as glistening lips chastised him for not being able to masturbate correctly. His boyfriend had moved close enough for Nagito to grab onto, wrapping his arms around a toned waist and burying his weeping, pathetic face into his lover’s small belly.

This was the fantasy Nagito used to explain himself as he removed his shirt and grabbed a pillow to hold on to for dear life. All the while he dared not open his eyes, else the fantasy goes away.

The illusionary Hajime ordered him to start moving again and who was Nagito to refuse? As he began where he left off and immediately began whimpering for his boyfriend again as he tightened his hold around his tanned waist. His cock was sensitive and drooling all over the sheets and the way the covers made contact with his chest left him a moaning mess.

His partner placed a rough hand on his head, gently threading through his hair while a pleasant mixture of praise and degradation left his lips.

“You’re doing so good… Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

Nagito didn’t answer the question, too busy moaning Hajime’s name to even attempt to form any other word.

“Come on, I know you can do it, I’ve been repeating it this whole time. Come on Nagito, who’s my good boy?”

That question scratched such an annoying itch in such a good way, fulfilling his secret need for praise by calling him good, yet soothing his desire to be put in his place by dehumanizing him into a dog, It was so good, he would’ve cried if was not already shedding tears of pleasure.

“I know you’re smarter than this, you can do it. Who’s my good boy?”

“M-me…” he finally managed to whimper out.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“M-m-me! Me! Me!” He repeated like a mantra, his hips moved desperately against the mattress.

“You can make a proper sentence, can’t you Nagito?”

“I-I am your g-good boy! I’m H-Hajime’s good boy!” He was so glad that the cottages were soundproof now that he was repeating variants of the same sentence aloud like his life depended on it.

“That’s right… You’re doing such a good job fucking the mattress like a dirty dog in a rut. But that’s all you're good for, isn’t it? To just rub yourself all over me like a puppy. That is what you want, right? You want me to come take care of you, my poor sweet puppy can’t even hump the bed by himself. Do you want me to help you?”

Nagito found himself nodding along to whatever the fantasy version of his boyfriend told him. He had been snapping his hips back and forth for how long now and he still hadn’t cum. He could feel himself get closer and closer to the edge but he never quite reached it.

“Too bad Nagito. You were bad and you’re going to have to see your punishment to the end. Maybe if you’re a good little puppy during the whole thing I’ll reward you. You want that, don’t you?”

He nodded his head faster, he wanted to get rewarded by Hajime. He wanted it so bad, even though he was just a dirty dog who didn’t deserve affection, he wanted it so, so bad.

“Please, hah Hajime, Hajime, p-please, please.”

“Shh, you’re almost there, come on. Just a little more, I know you can do it. You’re my good boy, aren’t you?” He answered with a full sentence, like a good boy. 

“That’s right. You’ve been so good during your punishment so far, a little longer and I’ll give my puppy a reward.”

His moans picked up their volume and he almost couldn’t hear what Hajime was saying. The tan hand in his hair continued petting him, his hips picked up their speed yet again as he got ever closer to the edge, almost there, almost there.

“My cute little puppy, aren’t you just an adorable thing? Look at you, crying like that, does the mattress feel good? Do my sheets feel good? Too bad we’re in your room isn’t it? If you were close to anything that smelled like me you’d start drooling, I bet you’d cum immediately. You’re almost there Nagito, a little bit longer and I’ll give you a reward. You sound so good moaning for me like that, just a little more, I know you don’t need my help. Such a good boy Nagito-”

His cock twitched as it sprayed the sheets with white, all the while Nagito was riding out his orgasm. Whimpering, he tried to get closer to Hajime, tried to get closer to his warmth. He was truly a desperate dog...

“There’s my good boy. You did so well, Nagito. Not even needing my help, you did it all by yourself. You’re such a good puppy for me.”

The fantasy spoke up yet again.

“Do you always make such a mess? My pretty little puppy, can’t even cum cleanly. What would happen if you wanted to go again? Would you expect me to clean up after you? That’s not going to happen, you did it all without my help so I won’t help you clean up either. Hmm, should I give a reward to a puppy who can’t even clean up his own messes?”

He whimpered again, whether it was because of the sensitivity of his body or because of the prospect of not getting rewarded, he wasn’t sure. The fantasy spoke on and on, filling the narrative pieces in his mind.

“Shh it’s ok, you were so good, taking your punishment without even complaining once. I know you’re a very good boy, very smart, very beautiful, you can do things without my help. Will you clean up your mess, Nagito?”

“Y-Yes…”

“What did we say about proper sentences?”

“Yes, I will c-clean up m-m-my mess…”

“That’s better. I can definitely reward a puppy this well behaved. Rest a bit, ok Nagito? If you rest and clean up the mess you made I can fully reward you tomorrow.”

Nagito finally decided to open his eyes, the fantasy faded as he did. His body felt tired but the sheets beneath him were sticky and gross, the pillow he was still clutching was drenched in his sweat.

He pulled himself up and headed towards the shower, when he was done he could wash the sheets too. As he turned on the water he briefly mused what Hajime, the real Hajime, would think about his fantasy.

He could already see the way his boyfriend’s eyebrows would furrow, how his mouth would be left agape, how his face would flush in a beautiful scarlet that would spread all the way down to his collarbones.

He just couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote shameless smut and focused more on the dialogue of the fantasy.


End file.
